Water is thicker than Blood
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: "If the Water is deep enough..." During their trip to a shoddy camp nearby a swamp, Lincoln Loud befriends a Monstrous creature within the Marsh. But, the new friend isn't what he seems, will Lincoln realize that the Monster hungers more than just his friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fanfiction Made By Me**

 **Water is thicker than Blood...If the water is deep enough...**

 **Chapter 1**

Lincoln loud was a nice and sweet kid at heart, sure he fell in the usual pitfalls of temptation due to being a child, but he was a sweet kid, a sweet kid indeed.

His sisters were like in a kindness sense, sweet and genuinely good kids, but they usually...Couldn't resist temptation, not huge temptations, but small ones, like money, or popularity...Or food.

Its the trials of growing up it seems, like a salmon swimming up stream, they'll face a deadly resistance, but through their determination and vigor, they'll go swim up the stream with a newfound sense of meaning.

Despite each Child of the Loud Family being very different from each other, they seem to bond together well, protecting one another when one is in danger, it was like a big happy family, despite their many faults and flaws...They seem to accept each other for who they are...And do more than just that.

Its been heard through many times before, that Blood is thicker than water, that your family goes first in the choice of friends or family, that may be true, but similar to fire and water, if there is enough water, then you can trump that thing that is supposedly superior to you.

* * *

The Loud house was like a bustling town when you get down to it, with eleven kids, four pets, two parents and the occasional best friend visiting, you have a fine recipe for some well spiced chaos.

Well...Good chaos at least, it wasn't anger or hate flowing through the halls of the House of loud, but rather of fun, they're just doing what they did for fun, doing what they felt was right during a weekend, doing things that made them happy.

May it be, Solving College-level Equations, Rocking out a new song, playing with several amphibian and reptilian friends, pampering to yourself as you look into a mirror, playing sports indoors, reciting poems, ushering a new trend of fashion, texting to a loved one, coming up with the next best joke.

Strangely enough, the middle child of the Loud Family, and the only Boy for that matter wasn't above doing his own form of fun, for him, it was reading comic books.

Stories of heroes being told through panels of finely drawn art, Lincoln dreamed of becoming one, being idolized for saving the day numerous times over and over… Of course, they were simply dreams, rather than aspirations, he knew for sure that you could never truly become a superhero, he was more logical to most children his age.

But a boy can dream, and dream he will continue to do.

His sisters would occasionally pester him when they enter his room, despite the annoyances, they're mainly just small minuscule favors that the Boy could easily do, without so much of a fuss.

To Lincoln's surprise, the whole family was called down to the living room, the white-haired boy was quite confused to say the least, it wasn't common for his happily-married parents to ask for a family meeting, Lincoln was quite worried, was it bad news? He hurried down down to the living room with the rest of his siblings following the same action soon after.

* * *

"Alright everyone! We got an announcement to make!" the Loud father said, his voice was fatherly but it was lightly tinged with a noticeable excitement that the rest of the family noticed.

"What is it Dad?" Luna was the first to ask, Lynn Sr. simply couldn't contain his excitement so he spoke with a strong voice.

"We're going to camp that I used to go when I your age! Camp Lanaqua!" He said with a big smile on his face, the Loud kids weren't as...Excited as he was, they knew for sure that none of them ever went there, but they also knew for sure that it wasn't going to be the best of places to be at...Especially during winter break, when it cold and not wilderness-material.

"I can tell you are all excited! Their's going to be swamps filled with frogs and lizards!" Lana cheered at the thought of capturing new reptilane and amphibian friends but her twin sister Lola had the opposite reaction of disgust and discomfort, upset due to how dirty and nasty a swamp can be.

"Theirs going to be plenty of sun and no indoor activities!" Lynn cheered from the potential of playing a whole bundle of outdoor activities, but her roommate Lucy disliked the concept of having a massive exposure to sunlight.

"And best of all, theirs going to be no bathrooms!" This got everyone's attention.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed, no bathrooms?! How can a normal suburban person live in the middle of the wilderness without a bathroom!? Especially if you're a girl!? This got every Loud kid to object and try to counteract their fathers words.

"No buts Everyone! Except if they're on the Van's seats! Pack your essentials! We're leaving in about an hour!" Father loud said before walking off to do some packing, the Loud Kids Mother followed suit as the rest of the family groaned their objections.

"This is going to be awful..." They all concluded, except for the silver-haired boy, while he wasn't the most excited, he was trying to find some good in the situation.

"I mean...At least we can really time together as a family..." Lincoln said, her sisters weren't really convinced by his words.

"Lincoln we can do that at home, being in a stinky camp doesn't really add anything to it!" Lori responded venomously which irked the Silver-haired boy, the rest of his sisters agreed with the oldest, Lincoln sighed as he surrendered into his room.

 **Some time later...**

The loud family arrived at the camp after several hours of driving, the sun has recently setting and night is starting its takeover, it wasn't necessarily dark but it wasn't bright either. The camp had a collection of well-made cabins, each one being able to house at least five people, a perfect fit for the loud family.

It was completely barren of people, except for the owner of the property, a old man who allowed the family to have the whole camp for themselves for free, as long as they don't cause to much trouble.

"You thirteen of 'yah better not cause to much trouble! Thirteen is a unlucky number in some cultures that I like to be politically correct about!" He said while shaking a fist.

Most of the loud kids were sleeping in the van, to bored with the trip to even see awake for the destination, all except for Lincoln Loud of all people, he was sitting right at the door, and since none of his sisters were leaning on him, he could just get out and stretch himself.

He got of the car once it drove to the three cabins that they were going to sleep in, Lincoln was the first one to do so, the air was chilly, but it wasn't to bad despite it being night, his two parents then came out and stretch their own legs from continuously sitting in a single spot for several hours.

"Well it seems like one of our kids is happy to be here..." Father loud said proudly in reference to a curious Lincoln Loud who looked to the far away swamp, a strange mist seemed to envelop the Murky cove, adding a sense of ominous wonder to it, it didn't look eerily scary but rather mysteriously interesting.

There was something that caught Lincoln's eye...It was something blue...Not dark blue, nor water blue, but rather of cerulean, it shined brightly and it moved like some sort of forest sprite, it got Lincoln's child-like attention.

"Hey Mom and Dad! Can I explore the swamp? I wanna what that blue light is!" Lincoln asked his parents, they both shot a glance at the swamp and couldn't see the light for themselves, the Father was quick to approve Lincoln's wanderlust.

"Sure thing son! Just let me give you a flashlight!" He handed the silver-haired boy a flashlight as well as some trail mix just in case if he gets hunger during his trip, Lincoln thanked his father as he started his adventure through the swamp.

Meanwhile in the van, the sisters were all sleeping smoothly...Until...

"Psst...Do you think this will work?" Luna chirped out of nowhere, acting like as if she was asleep.

"It has to work, if Mom and Dad think we're all asleep, they'll realize how boring this trip is going to be!" Lori said, her eyes still shut and acting like she was peacefully slumbering the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fanfiction Made By Me**

 **Water is thicker than Blood...If the water is deep enough...**

 **Chapter 2**

The silver-haired Loud Boy began his journey through the sticky marsh, he was careful in his steps for he knew that the swamp was ridden with mud-holes and pools of dirty and algae-ridden water.

Lincoln was completely silent, the sounds of the swamp seemed to calm him, the birds were chirping, the owls were hooting, the frogs were croaking and the bugs were buzzing, it strangely gave the single boy of the Loud Children a sense of serenity.

Even though the smell of the swamp was absolutely rancid, smelling akin to rotten onions and eggs, Despite the awful smell, Lincoln continued in his wanderlust, smelling worse smells than the scents of the Swamp.

Every step he took was riddled with tiny splashes of swamp water, he wasn't enough to be an annoyance but it did made a ***plop!*** sound every-time he would take a step, making remarkable footprints in the mud.

Lincoln began to think about several things, school, friendship, romance, but the subject that he pondered the most was his relationship with his sisters, he was the middle child of the family, and was treated rather well despite this, could be the fact that he was a boy, but Lincoln wasn't sure at all.

His relationship with his eldest sisters, Lori and Leni and Luna were rather strong, Luna especially, maybe its because one was to kind to dislike while the other was understanding to Lincoln's wants and needs.

His relationship with his younger sisters? It was definitely a give and take kind of relationship, they weren't at all mature, but then again, Lincoln wasn't mature either if he was being honest.

The swamp was getting darker and darker as time passed, Lincoln's flashlight was the only thing illuminating his path, that was until...He saw the blue light once again, it danced like a streamer ribbon, catching Lincoln's attention right away, the light wasn't to far, only being several yards away, Lincoln interest was piqued to say the least.

Almost instinctively, the Silver-haired boy began to walk to the blue light, the blue light looked surprised, scampering away from Lincoln which pretty much urged the Loud Family member to follow, in which he did, from a walk to a run, Lincoln began to follow the light with curiosity.

As he did chased the Light, the swamp was getting darker, the sounds of croaks and buzzes being muted and weirdly softened.

It was instead replaced with...Humming, ominous humming from sort of person, Lincoln knew for sure that no animal could hum, what irked Lincoln even more so was along with the humming, was the string beats of some acoustics, the acoustics went perfectly along with the humming.

It gave Lincoln both a feeling of fear and mystique, the light was practically in front of him, coaxing him to come closer and closer as it danced like fireworks.

Lincoln's curiosity got the better of him, taking one single final step to at least touch the blue light, it suddenly dissipated as Lincoln touched it, then Silver-haired Boy was at first saddened, his efforts amounting to nothing, that was until he saw what the Blue Light was practically hiding.

The boy was practically in a state of shock as he looked upon what he saw...

It was not man nor beast...It was a monster, It lied on a flat stone humming the soothing tune that Lincoln heard once he started to chase the blue light, in the middle of a murky pond, it was a mixture between reptile and amphibian, gigantic and bloated like some kind of over-eaten catfish, except its mouth was wide and ridden with a set of sharp teeth, the Monsters reptilian eye's were as yellow as a pot of gold.

its skin was slimy and sleek like a catfish, its hands were adorned with long sharp claws, despite the Monster's ugly appearance, it wore fancy clothes, it had a top hat, it looked well-made and beautifully-well kept, as if the Monster kept the hat from being damaged, his suit jacket on the other hand wasn't as kept, stain-ridden and smelly, the sleeves were ripped off and the crimson vest that the Monster wore was actually two vests buttoned together.

The Monster's whiskers began to playfully splash in the pond, coating the whiskers with the murky water, Lincoln only stared at the Monster in silence, unsure whether or not to run away from the Creature, but Lincoln strangely felt...Entranced, as if he wanted to converse with the well-dressed Monster, the Monster finally spoke, the humming stopped and so did the acoustics, instead being replaced with eerie silence.

 **"How are you doing child?"** He asked in a calming way, his voice was loud and deep, however, his noticeable Cajun accent coated his words with a sense of high etiquette and politeness, Lincoln was surprised to feel soothed by the Monster.

The Monster stoke out its tongue, licking its mouth in a green saliva, its tongue being big and almost-sharp looking, like some sort of blade, Lincoln was stunned but he nevertheless tried to answer the Monsters question.

"...I'm doing well sir...How about you?" He said politely in return, this got the Monsters attention, being alerted by the little boy's manners.

 ** _"Hmmm? That is a response...I never hear..."_ ** The Monster said, his voice shifted from calm to tired, shifting its massive body and causing the pond underneath it to ripple furiously.

 _ **"Most children I met usually run away or scream for help whenever they see a Monster like me...A monster like Tahm Kench..."**_ The Monster revealed its name as one of the whiskers began to root out nearby cattails nonchalantly.

 ** _"But this time? A child has enough manners to speak when spoken to by an adult...That...Warms a Monster like me..."_ ** He said as his whiskers then tied all of the collected cattails together, forming a little bundle of the creek plant.

 _ **"Here is a token of my admiration child..."**_ One of the Monsters Whiskers handed the boy the bundle of plants, Lincoln was confused but nevertheless accepted the gift, it was light and it surprisingly smelled nice, masking the smell of the swamp with the scent of rustic cattail.

"Thank you sir..." Lincoln said, The Monster looked and seemed dangerous, but he knew that running away would only cause more problems with this Monster.

 _ **"So...What does your heart hunger boy?"**_ The monster named Tahm Kench asked as he began to look at his claws, they were sharp but smooth, like a perfectly forged piece of metal.

"...Wait, what do you mean by that sir?" Lincoln asked the well-cultured Monster, he turned his head to face Lincoln, his golden eyes staring right back at Lincoln's mundane ones.

 _ **"Every child has a hunger boy...Don't you hunger...Candy? Money? Toys? Sweets? Dinosaurs? Dragons?...Don't you realize boy...Every heart has a hunger...And I'm the one that's willing to feed you..."**_ He said in a kind but bestial tone, Lincoln was confused but decided to answer the Monster with honest words.

"I don't really want any of that..." This caught the Monster in surprise, he blinked before quickly retorting to the Silver-haired boy.

 ** _"Eh? Child...You're full of surprises...First you didn't cry or run...Now you're saying that you ain't have a hunger?"_ ** He questioned Lincoln, the Loud Family member responded with a quiet nod.

 _ **"...That is interesting...And thats coming from the King of the River..."**_

"King of the River? Thats a very specific title..." Lincoln spoke back, having a small hint of snark in his voice.

 ** _"Child, the whole world is a river...And I'm its king..._ You may have my admiration but my opinion on you can shift like pond ripples..." **He hissed back, partway through his sentence his voice shifted from Southern Gentleman to genuine monster, frightening the Silver-haired boy.

With one of his whiskers, The monster entangled a fish from the pond, the fish was flopping for its life before it was plopped right into Tahm Kench's mouth, Lincoln couldn't help but feel sorry for the little thing, it was just swimming before its life suddenly just ended.

 **"You are a sweet child, a child that I'm willing to grant wishes for...So child...What do you truly hunger for?"** Tahm Kench cooed, glaring at the Silver-haired boy, his impatience deterring charming Cajun accent, Lincoln could tell that the Monster was getting frustrated, he didn't have whatever Tahm was asking, but he could come up with something.

"Well...My ten sisters really don't like this place...Can you make this trip, the most unforgettable trip ever?" Lincoln asked, Tahm Kench smiled, showing off his massive maw of sharpened teeth.

 ** _"Hah...Now that is a wish...That I'm willing to satisfy..."_ ** He said with a laugh, his voice going back to a calm and cajun vocal.

 _ **"All I ask for in return...I never ever heard such a big family, ten sisters? Quite a fine Matron then if I'm willing to compliment...Nevertheless though...All I ask for in return, is to dine with you all, as a special guest...See, I got hungers you know? Like you and everyone else, and my hunger used to be wanting to dine in the most exquisite dining halls this world has to offer..."**_

 ** _"But now...I hunger to dine with a big family, see what its like in the warm hearth surrounded by friendly faces and kind words...Rather than guzzling with the fishes in the Dark below..."_** Tahm Kench finished as he entangled another fish, plopping the fish into its mouth and swallowing without a second thought.

"Fine...I can give you that...But on one condition!" Lincoln suddenly chimed, causing the Monster to noticeably freeze.

 ** _"Hahaha! now you're talking! What would you like Child? Toys? Sweets? Love?"_ ** He howled, Tahm Kench licked his mouth as if his appetite was being sated, Lincoln shuddered at the Monsters slobbery-induced actions, being quickly grossed out by his sliminess.

"I get to visit here, every day whenever I want to and you must be here when I do visit, our little secret okay?" Tahm Kench was appalled from such a condition, he flinched in surprise, he never expected such a desire to spend time with the Monster...So he wanted to question the boy.

 ** _"...Why is that child? I'm not the most...Appealing of gentleman there is..."_ ** He admitted to himself, but it was clear that he thought highly of himself, he merely lied right in front of the boys face.

"Because...you look lonely, and you look like you could use a friend." Was all Lincoln said, leaving the two in silence.

Tahm Kench only growled in response to such an accusation, the nerve of the boy accusing the well-refined and kind Tahm Kench of being a lonely recluse who only spends his days in the murky marshes, despite this...Tahm Kench felt something that he almost never feels.

Warmth...Not physical warmth...But, warmth in the heart...The Monster was certainly intrigued, he could sense the boy...He was being completely honest...His heart did not hamper a deep selfish hunger, a rarity if Tahm Kench could say so himself, in fact his wish that he ask of the Monster? Lacked any form of selfish hunger, it was a simple and generous wish that many children in Lincolns age would never ask of.

It impressed the Monstrous River King.

 ** _"That is a something I can agree with, even though me being lonely is definitely wrong...Lets shake on it shall we?"_** The Monster did say, sticking out a claw for Lincoln to shake, Lincoln was silent for a moment, before he shook the Monsters hand, Tahm Kench smiled as he bowed with his top-hat, saying one last thing before sinking into the swamp water.

 _ **"Thank you child...For letting me in..."**_ Leaving Lincoln completely alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fanfiction Made By Me**

 **Water is thicker than Blood...If the water is deep enough...**

 **Chapter 3**

The Lake near the camp was as strange as the swamp that the King of the River resided, it looked completely still, there was no waves, no ripples, it would've been a perfect reflection of everything around if it weren't for the fact that the lake was quite murky and dirty, if some of the spots weren't covered in patches of algae and lilies, it was covered with a murky substance of water.

Despite this however, The Loud family's father was rather confident that there was plenty of fish to catch and cook up for lunch and dinner.

"Come on Kids! you're absolutely going to love fishing!" Father loud said with a hearty tone as the whole loud family were on the lake docks, they were all dressed up in fishing hats and life-vests with tired looks on their faces, clearly being pestered to get up early in the morning.

It was the early morning, the sun was still rising and as a result, the air was cool and crisp, and the general climate was chilling to say the least, so most of the kids wore jackets underneath their life vests.

"Sure dad..." Lori said as she checked her phone clearly bored, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"Why isn't there any service!?" She exclaimed frantically as she raised her phone up to the air, attempting to reach for better service at the camp, but to no avail, the Dad of the Louds laughed and said in a pleasant if oblivious voice.

"I forgot to tell you all that! There isn't any internet or phone reception here! So that means we can spend all our time as a family!" He said as he got all of his children into a family hug, several of the kids were not as...Joyous as their father, some emitted bored and annoyed groans, Lori was practically hyper-ventilating, her only connection to her boyfriend, Bobby was gone!

"I can't believe this is happening!" Lori exclaimed as if she was ready to burst into tears, her father obliviously mistook Lori's frantic shock as excitement.

"I know right? Quality time with your old man! Alright who's ready to go on fishing on the boat?" their father point to a surprisingly decent-looking boat, it was not a dingy boat or a canoe, something made of faulty wood or hole-ridden metal, it was a legitimate family fishing boat, it can snugly fit all of the kids and their father in a easy fit, similar to a key to a lock-hole.

It looked out of place considering the crudely-built docks, the planks being nailed down with rusty nails and cobbled together with barnacle-covered ropes, even their father was surprised from how fancy the boat was, he placed a finger on his chin as he spoke.

"Huh, thats weird...I thought I bought one of the family-sized canoes..." He said to himself, making sure that he paid for the right boat, he shrugged it off as the kids were rather ecstatic now, the boat was way beyond their expectations! They expected something just as good as the shanty docks that they're standing on.

Lincoln was confused...Very confused, he knew for sure that his Dad wouldn't buy such a big boat for this single occasion, that was until he noticed faintly glowing in the water near the boat.

It was a pair of golden eyes, the pair stared at Lincoln, waiting for acknowledgement from the Silver-haired boy, the Silver-haired boy knew who it was, it was the Monster he met yesterday, Tahm Kench, as a gesture of thanks, Lincoln waved to the Monster in the water, Tahm Kench winked at the Silver-haired boy before the murkiness of the water cloaked the Monster from being seen.

"What are you waving at Lincoln?" One of his sisters, Luna in particular asked as she looked deep into the water, Lincoln was quick to answer Luna's suspicion, with a childish answer.

"I was just waving to my reflection Luna, don't worry." Lincoln responded with a kind smile, Luna smiled back and even pat the silver-haired boy's head, she and the rest of her sisters got on the boat, Lincoln followed them lastly, wondering what the King of the River will do next.

"So, I was going to get you all to row the boat, but since this one has a motor, we can cut that out of family activities!" He said as the boat began to move slowly, the boat causing a great ripple in the stillness lake.

They began to drive out to the middle of the lake, the Loud kids began to converse with each other.

"Do you really think that there is fish in this lake?" Lynn asked Lisa who had a vial of water in her hands, most likely it was the water from the dirty lake.

"Well according to the Water Quality standards established by the American government." Lisa did some calculations in her mind, quickly coming up with a conclusion.

"According to the national water standards, that is a big negative!" Lisa said pushing in her glasses, the rest of the kids that heard Lisa groaned in annoyance, but Lynn Sr. was quick to disregard Lisa's words.

"Aw don't be such a Debby downer kids! Scientists said that the world was going to end four years ago! and we're still plenty fine!" He exclaimed back, clearly his happy attitude not being fettered at all.

"Scientists abolished that claim Father, it was the people who wear tin-foils hats who said that." Lisa corrected, their father didn't seem to listen.

"Ah! Don't be such a Debby Downer Lisa! Scientists said that the world was going to end four years ago, and we're still living!" Lynn Sr. Retorted back, Lisa pinched between her eyes before correcting her father.

"Dad, Scientists weren't the ones that said that, it was the ones that thought the president was a lizard..." She said in a tired tone.

Eventually, the boat finally made it to the middle of the entire lake, the Loud kids looked into the water, the algae enclosing in the rim of the boat, making the water inscrutable due to the copious amount of algae.

"Dad...We literally can't see the lake..." Lori complained as the Loud father got each and every kid a fishing pole, they were quite old and the fishing line was messily reeled in and un-straightened,contrasting the well-made quality of the boat that they on.

"You sure about that Lori? I'm seeing the Lake and it looks completely fine to me!" Father loud exclaimed, all of the Loud kids were rather surprised, they knew for sure that their father was just lying, when they were going to argue with their father, they realized that he was looking at the opposite side of the boat, quickly they ran to the other side of the boat, causing it to tip rather considerably.

To there utter surprise, this side of the lake was completely clean of algae, the parts of where the algae rested upon was essentially erased, the water was still murky but at least it wasn't coated in a blanket of green mesh, blocking sunlight for the aquatic plants and animals.

"See? What did I tell you? You kids sure like to fool your old man, to bad I have nerves of steel!" Father Loud said before chuckling to himself, the Loud kids looked at each other in confusion and disarray, instinctively they went to the side of the boat that they previously were, they knew for sure that it was completely covered in the green mush.

Completely clean of algae...All the kids all looked at Lisa who was just as flabbergasted and gobsmacked as her sisters were.

"...There is a logical explanation for this..." Lisa said in a faux calm tone as Lincoln could notice that her glasses were slightly crooked, as if her psyche was just shattered from this weird phenomenon of water and algae.

"But it'll take some time to come up with one!" Lisa exclaimed, clearly freaking out from such a strange occurrence, the rest of her sisters tried to calm down the genius, Lincoln on the other hand looked straight into the water once again, knowing who caused the lake clean-up.

He saw a pair of golden eyes, this time coupled with a faint wide broad smile riddled with sharp teeth, the King of the River winked once again before disappearing in the muddled water, Lincoln once again waved to the River Monster, this time with a small smile on his face.

"Alright Lincoln...You did it twice now, what's up?" Luna questioned, she looked Lincoln in suspicion, Lincoln was quick to avoid the question with a request instead.

"Oh! Nothing...Say Luna, can you and I do go to the swamp after dinner?" The Silver-haired boy asked his musically-inclined sister, she was somewhat bothered due to Lincoln effectively dodging her question but she nevertheless agreed.

"Sure dude, sounds mysterious, promise that you're going to tell me whats wrong while we're there?" Luna asked, Lincoln smiled and agreed to the promise, even offering a handshake which the Rocker Loud accepted.

At first, the fishing didn't had any success, despite the mysterious algae clean up, the fish bites were at a all-time low, there wasn't a single tug of a fishing line, may it be nibble or bite or gulp, it was starting to get boring rather quickly, various kids started to sigh in a boorish tone, if it weren't for the rocking of the boat, the kids would've been asleep by now, of course, similar to the shifting tides of an ocean, all it takes is a little push to create a big wave.

"Hey! I got a bite!" Leni exclaimed as her line was tugging slightly, getting her siblings attention.

"Really!? Reel it in Leni!" they shouted back, cheering the second-eldest on, eventually she reeled the fish in, the trout was healthy-looking and plump, despite the quality of the water it resides in.

"I got a bite too!" Lana said in surprise as her fishing line was being pulled with great strength she reeled the fish in, it was a trout being almost as long as Lana and Lola combined , like clockwork, each Loud Kid was able to catch their own fish, accumulating a whole pile of trout, their father was ecstatic to say the least.

"We should be a fishing company! Call it...The Loud Family Fishing Co.! Do you all think thats a good name? I think it has a good ring to it." He chuckled to himself as his children were quick to groan in annoyance, Lincoln on the other hand was looking into the water, as if he was searching for something or someone.

He then saw the eyes of the River King, Lincoln could see Tahm Kench's mouth and more importantly, it was dirtied with a plethora of fish scales and bones, as if the King of the River caught a ton of fish, ate one half and allowed the rest to be caught by the Loud Family, Tahm Kench faintly laughed before disappearing once again.

"Lincoln...I may sound kind of crazy for asking you this...But, are you the one that's causing this?" Luna questioned, she was getting slightly more impatient than before, somewhat irking Lincoln Loud, Lincoln softly declined giving his Sister a clear answer, only retorting with.

"I'll explain everything once we go to the swamp...Just please be patient Luna." Luna listened but it was clear that her patience was getting thinner and thinner.

With a big load of fish as their payoff of their fishing trip, the Loud family went back to the shore, Lynn Sr. carried the whole load while the rest of the Loud kids admitted to themselves that they had a great time fishing, Lincoln most of all.

 **Some time later...**

"Ready Luna?" Lincoln whispered to her sister as they at the outer edge of the swamp, night has fallen and dinner was over, the two Loud kids wore jackets and had flashlights to keep their journey both illuminated and warm, Lincoln also had a small paper bag in his hands along with the flashlight,

"Yeah sure dude, remember our promise, you got to tell me whats up, seriously, you're kind of making me worry." She pointed out, folding her arms in front of the Silver-Haired boy, Lincoln responded with a sheepish nod.

"Alright then, lets get to it then, just promise me you won't freak out okay?" Lincoln asked, Luna wasn't hesistant, she quickly agreed, she was a brave girl, she was used to weird and shocking things.

"You got it bro." Luna said with a smile as they began their venture through the Swamp, Lincoln wasn't scared at all despite how dark and how sticky the swamp was.

"So Luna...I made this friend while we're here..." Lincoln began, his tone was calm but he was struggling to properly word this so it wouldn't sound crazy.

"But its only been one day Lincoln, I know you're a friendly dude, but I don't think thats realistic..." Luna retorted as she looked at her now mud and grime-covered shoes in disgust.

"Yeah, thats why I would like you to meet him, he was the one that cleaned up the lake, replaced the boat with a better one and got us a lot fish!" Lincoln exclaimed, Luna raised an eyebrow at Lincoln's words.

"Uhhh...Dude...have you been eating to much chocolate lately? I know everyone in the house a Chocoholic but not you though..." Luna questioned the Silver-haired Boy, not believing her Younger Brother's words.

"Just...Keep following me, you're going to meet him anyway..." Lincoln responded along with a sigh, eventually, the two began to hear the string beats of acoustics along with the familiar humming of the River King, the humming was soothing but perplexing.

"Why is there...Music? And not the good kind?" Luna questioned, Lincoln didn't answer for it means spoiling the surprise of the Monstrous River King, while Lincoln seemed calm,Luna on the other hand was feeling a bit frightened, the humming and acoustic string beats began to get louder and louder, finally the two Loud Kids finally arrived at Tahm Kench's cove, Luna's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she saw the Monster known as Tahm Kench.

"Hello Mr. Kench!" Lincoln said politely to the River King, the Monster laughed heartily as he spotted Lincoln and the new visitor he has brought in presence of the King.

 _ **"Hello child, thank you for embracing...The changes I made to the lake...And who may this fine young lady be? One your sisters perhaps?"**_ Tahm Kench spoke with a southern and well-cultured tone.

"Yeah, thank you for making our fishing trip amazing! And yep, this is my older sister Luna!" Lincoln said, introducing Luna to the Monster, the Monster snickered deeply before offering a handshake to Luna, who was hesitant to accept the Handshake, she was frightened by the Monster's repulsive and savage looks.

 _ **"My name is Tahm Kench...Mr. Kench as your younger brother would say, I say that I am charmed to finally meet you."**_ He said, bowing to the Rocker Loud girl taking off his top-hat to the girl, the humming and the music stopped entirely as Luna finally accepted the Monsters handshake.

"...Yeah...Ditto...Dude..." She said slowly, a sense of uncomfortableness enveloped the Rocker girl, the monster's appearance seemed only to deter his sense of safety, the sliminess of Tahm Kench's hand doused Luna's hand with a glob of grime, she looked at her now dirtied hand in disgust.

 _ **"Apologies for my lack of sanitation young lady...I reside in a home of moss, not of white and cloth..."**_ The River King said somberly as he Luna was still untrusting of the River Monster.

"Lincoln...You're friends with this thing?" Luna bluntly asked, this got the Monsters ire.

 _ **"Excuse me Young lady...But I am not a Thing...I am a king...Of the River"**_ He said, attempting to keep his anger in check in front of a young lady.

"Yeah Luna, come on, Mr. Kench was the one that this day a good time, here Mr. Kench I got a gift for you." Lincoln said placing the brown paper bag in front of him,the King of the River was curious, using one of its whiskers to grab the bag, bringing it close to his mouth, he sniffed the bag for a couple of moments before speaking in a joyous tone.

 _ **"My My Child! This is a smell...That I'm not familiar with...Yet it had light tinges of something that I had before."**_ Tahm Kench said, Lincoln waited for the River King to open the bag.

"Its a fried fish that my mom made! I hope you like it Mr. Kench!" Lincoln said as the Monster got the fried fish in his claws, the fried delicacy was as big as his smallest finger, instead of the usual way of eating small things, he took his time with eating, chewing slowly and swallowing the fish in bits instead of whole.

 _ **"Now this...Is a fine taste that I never experienced before..."**_ The Monster said with an honest impressed tone, Luna watched the Monster spoke, his charming accented voice just didn't mesh well with his monstrous looks.

It was like playing gospel music with a electric guitar, playing orchestra with a soundboard, or playing bongos with Taiko drumsticks, a light string tied to an anchor, Luna pondered about more comparisons before Tahm Kench spoke once more.

 _ **"Thank you Child...I hope I get to meet more of your sisters..."**_ He said to the two Loud Kids.

"Wait, no you're not!" Luna said suddenly, Lincoln was a bit surprised from such a statement and so was the King of the River, Tahm Kench slowly glared at the Rocker Loud girl, instilling a sense of fear within her as the Monster stared at her with his iris-less golden eyes.

 **"...Girl...I offer you kindness...And all I ask in return to meet more of you little angels, I suggest that you should abide to my terms."** He said with a low growl, his anger overcoming his southern etiquette and thus being replaced with an aggressive tone.

Before either child could respond, the King of the River sank into his watery domain, leaving the two kids in complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the late morning for the Loud Kids, while some of the younger louds were up and about around the cabin grounds, some of the older ones, barring Luna were still sleeping, slumbering after a day of fishing in one of the most fish populated lakes they've ever seen.

Lisa, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lynn, were waiting for their dad to make them breakfast, while the two other Loud kids were secretly conversing with each other behind one of the cabins, Luna was confronting Lincoln about the Monstrous creature that Lincoln befriended.

"So Lincoln…Don't you have a fishy feeling about that Tahm Kench guy?" Luna asked as she was fine tuning her guitar, due to the fact that there was electricity, she has switched her electric guitar with a acoustic guitar.

"What do you mean Luna? Was that some kind of pun?" Lincoln retorted, Luna curved an eyebrow at her little brother,

"I'm just saying, Tahm Kench has a bad vibe to him, I honestly don't want you to see any more…" Lincoln was downright when he what his older sister said to him.

"Why Luna? Tahm Kench is trying to make our vacation the best vacation ever! Just please trust me on this Luna…He's a lonely guy deep down…" Lincoln was practically begging to Luna, causing the Rocker Loud girl to sigh.

"…I trust you Lincoln…But if that bag of slime is the slightest bit mean to you, then you don't ever see him again! Okay?" She ordered the Silver-haired Boy.

"Yes okay Luna, I promise." Lincoln said extending a hand for the Rocker Loud girl to shake, in which she did, Lincoln smiled and even jumped for joy, he got to spend some more time with the King of the River and hopefully, Tahm Kench will find out more ways on how to make this vacation a lot better than it was!

"And also, whenever you go back to the swamp, bring someone with you, okay dude?" She asked of the Silver-haired Boy, Lincoln nodded, promising to Luna once again

"I'll bring each and every one of you all to him! So that means he can meet more people! He's going to eat with us at the end of this trip so it's better to have everyone familiar with him when he comes!" Lincoln exclaimed as he scampered off to join the rest of her sisters, Luna sighed as she was fearful of what may come later.

Luna wasn't sure whether to tell Mom or Dad about Lincoln's 'new friend', she knew for a fact that the Monster that Lincoln befriend was more than he already seems, she was scared that her little brother might get hurt, she was scared if her whole family might be in danger because of what Lincoln befriended in the swamp.

Luna finally came up with a conclusion, she was going to confront Tahm Kench herself and demand answers from him, she didn't had anything to defend herself, but then again, if something happened to her, she knew that her whole family had her back.

Placing her guitar back to its case and stringing the case behind her back, she began her journey through the swamp, meanwhile at one of the tables of the Cabin Grounds, Lynn Sr. was busy cooking on the campfire while the younger Loud kids were waiting for their breakfast to be made.

"Hey Lincoln!" Lola and Lana called out the Silver-haired boy as he took a seat beside them.

"Hey Lola and Lana, did you guys sleep well?" Lincoln said as he joined in the waiting.

"Yep, it was kind of weird though, there wasn't any mosquitos at all yesterday…" This got Lincoln's interest almost instantly.

"Really? That does sound kind of weird." Lincoln said, knowing what or in this, who was the cause of the mosquito disappearance, Lucy was almost instinctive when it came to chiming in.

"Almost as if something supernatural happened." Lincoln was quick to shoot down her gothic sister, trying to keep his new friend a secret to his sister until he meets them.

"Uhh…I dunno…Lisa, you're the smart one, got a scientific explanation for why wasn't there mosquitos yesterday night?" Lisa was strangely silent; she rubbed the temples of her head, struggling to come up with a explanation.

"Maybe the rise in temperature that causes most of the Mosquitos to freeze over night?" Lisa answered, looking for approval from her sisters, as she wasn't sure of herself in whether or not if she was correct.

"Yeah, that sounds right…" Lynn said nonchalantly as she was busy bouncing a tennis ball off the ground, causing some dirt to be spread about.

"Thank you…Thank you…" Lisa said in relief, she sighed as she seems to be more eased.

"Lisa…Are you okay?" Lincoln asked with concern, Lisa was hesitant to answer, not knowing whether not to lie or to tell the truth.

"Not exactly, after that mysterious anomaly yesterday, I feel like the things I say won't always be scientifically true…" Lisa admitted, Lincoln looked at Lisa with a small caring smile, slowly patting her head.

"Don't worry about it Lisa, everyone makes mistakes." The Silver-haired boy reassured to the Genius Loud, Lisa once again sighed.

"But I'm always right, and I almost never make mistakes…" Lisa said back, Lincoln was quick to defend his statement.

"Well, Almost never make mistakes, remember to catch what you're saying sometimes." Lincoln pointed out, causing the Genius Loud's eyes to widen.

"You're right about that…Thank you Lincoln." Lisa politely responded, getting back to her usual self.

"Alright kids! Who wants bacon and eggs from you dad?" Lynn Sr. said happily as he presented a plethora of paper plates to each Kid, each plate had two eggs and three slices of bacon, each egg being cooked differently for each Loud Kids's tastes.

Meanwhile in the swamp where the King of the River resides, the Rocker Loud Luna was traversing the Swamp, trying to find the small pond where the King of the River personally lounges in, she grumbled under her breath as her shoes were stained with mud and grime, disgusting the Rocker Loud, while she wasn't as girly as her older sisters Lori and Leni, she didn't like mud as much as the next girl.

Luna then heard the familiar humming, and the acoustics of a guitar-like instrument, to be honest, the string beats were actually quite melodious to the Rocker Loud girl, at first she disliked them, but it seems like she has gotten used to the musical change from hard rock to acoustic.

Luna took out her acoustic guitar from her guitar case, clearly playing along with the string beats, playing along with it almost in synch, for the melody repeats itself, the one who hummed along with the Acoustics suddenly stopped once it heard that there was a second set of acoustics playing along with it.

Luna continued playing as she continued on her way, the humming then resumed, getting used to that there was a new player added into the swamp mix.

"I know you're out there Tahm Kench!" Luna shouted as she continued to play, the Humming stopped and laughter was heard from places all over the swamp, somewhat freaking Luna out, she stood her ground, playing along with the instrumental.

" **As you know…For this is my home…"** Tahm Kench finally appeared out of the swampy puddles nearby Luna, causing the Rocker Girl to jump in surprise, she looked at the Monstrous River King with fear as the Monster laughed once again, showcasing his two rows of brutally-sharp teeth.

" **What brings you to my domain…Pretty Girl?"** He asked as he bowed to the Rocker Girl, the natural acoustics stopped entirely, but Luna still played, the melody being stuck in Luna's head, allowing her to play it perfectly without needing to remember the original verse

"I want to know, are you being honest to my little bro?" She asked as the King of the River began to stick out its massively large tongue, licking at some moss, scraping it and then shoveling it into his mouth.

" **Of course I am Girl…I always carry out my end of the deal, it was his idea to visit me whenever he wants to…Not a single tint of my own influence."** Tahm Kench said truthfully, Luna wasn't at all convinced.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Luna questioned, Tahm Kench laughed loudly.

" **You can ask that question to anyone…You just have to trust them…Like how I trust your little brother to carry out his end of the deal…"** He said, still having a large amount of southern accent in his voice.

"Have you talked with other people before you met Lincoln and myself?" Luna asked, Tahm Kench silently nodded as a response, as he grabbed the tip of his tongue, sweeping his tongue with one of his claws to remove any excess moss.

" **They did the same thing as I did with your little brother…Get allured by my beautiful humming…Then ask for something that their heart hungers for…Then we carry out our various sides of the deal…Do you need anything else M'dear?"** Tahm Kench asked as he then checked the state of his well-made hat.

"No…Since you're just giving me unclear answers…I'm just going to leave, bye…" Luna said with a growl, quickly stomping away from the River King, Tahm Kench was rather silent.

" **Girl, I can taste the water you stomp on…And all I taste is frustration…You have my apologies…"** Tahm Kench said in a false apologetic tone, Luna didn't even bother to look back at the River King, she continued on her way back to the cabin ground, that was until she step in a mud hole, the mud hole was about three feet deep, causing the Rocker Loud girl to sink into the hole at least up to her stomach, she yelled in shock from how cold the mud was.

"Gosh darn it! And this was my favorite outfit too!" She exclaimed as she attempted to get out of the mud hole, however, as she attempted to jump out of the mud, not only that she wasn't able to get out, she actually sunk deeper!

"…Oh no…" Was all the Rocker Loud girl said, realizing that the mud hole was actually a sink hole, Luna was slowly sinking into the hole, she started to freak out, screaming for her dear life as she began to struggle and struggle, only making the problem worse as she sank in faster and fast.

"Help! Someone help me please!" Luna said as she started to tear up, the girl now being sunk down to her neck, rendering her arms unmovable.

" **Girl…Here's a lesson in life…"** Luna heard the voice of the River King, the Monster slowly walked up to the sinking Luna, his claws behind his back as he stared at the Rocker Loud girl.

"You…" Was all Luna said as her neck was now in the mud, Tahm Kench laughed sinisterly as he twirled his top-hat.

" **Sometimes, people are more willin' to watch you struggle than offer a hand to help…"** The King of the River laughed before leaving Luna to her demise, she screamed one more time mud before she sank completely into the sink hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for reading by the way :D

The king of the river, also known as Tahm Kench left as he practically left Luna for dead, she refused to listen to the King and nor did she gave the king his privacy, those along with her rudeness led to her eventual demise through mud and water.

" **Your body adds a…Delicious taste to the water, like boiling chicken for its broth or boiling some beef for a stock, it's a taste that can leave me…Statisfied…"** The Monstrous King said with a laugh, practically taunting the demised Luna by twirling his hat gracefully.

" **The boy hasn't put his end of the deal yet…Perhaps it's time to collect my end of the deal…"** The River King growled losing the southern accent he uses as he sunk into the watery mud, traveling to collect his dues and harvest the fruits of his labor.

He sank deep into the water, swimming through like a shark within the greatest ocean, independent and gigantic, heavily prized and heavily yearned, yet when he does come to those they want, they'll soon regret their desires from ever transpiring.

XXXXXX

Luna woke up as she coughed out spurts of water, she screamed in fear for the first five seconds of waking up, spitting out more globs-worth of water as she realized that she wasn't drowning in the mud anymore, her eyes was still closed, not daring to open them in fear of seeing the Monster known as Tahm Kench, his golden deceiving eyes paired with a jaw of razor-sharp teeth made the Rocker Loud girl to shiver in fear, the coldness she felt inside her also didn't helped.

" _Don't worry child…You're safe now…"_ A voice purred, it was unlike the King of the River, which Luna noticed right away, it sounded genuine, warming and enticing; and also, most important of all, it lacked the southern Cajun accent that the King of the River was heavily vocalized in.

The soothing words made the Rocker Loud girl to dare herself, finally opening her eyes to who was talking to her and where was she now. She was in a rustic but comforting bed room; she felt a sense of warmness as at the end of the bedroom was a built in furnace, blazing with coals and even some wood to warm the place up.

Yet, she didn't see the person that calmed her down , she looked throughout the room, there was no signs of the owner of the voice, this got the Rocker Loud girl to be afraid, she shuddered as she may just realized that she have been just adducted

" _I'm up here Sweet child…"_ She said as she giggled at Luna's innocently honest fear, The Rocker Girl listened to the voice, looking up to the ceiling, from what she saw, she almost gagged on the spot.

It was a ceiling crawling giant spider, a black widow spider, its legs were as big as Luna's whole body, its legs were riddled with spikes and hairs on top and over a sticky and oily chitin, the mandibles of the Spider were like two massive blades and the abdomen had the red hourglass figure was like a death marker on the Spider, the Black Widow gazed at Luna with its black beaded eyes.

" _Hello, I'm glad that I saved you, my web is stronger than iron when it comes to pulling people out of those slimy mud holes!"_ She said before giggling in a motherly tone, the Black Widow's giggles being akin to insect-like growls and screeches.

"Oh my god! Please don't eat me! Please!" Luna begged for mercy as she attempted to run for the bedroom door only for her tired and hurt body to stop her from moving out of the bed, causing the Black Widow to look at her with confusion.

"I've seen this in horror movies before! After you entangle me up in spider webs, you're going to slowly nibble on my innards! Then you eat my brain and leave my body for the buzzards!" Luna screamed as in shock and terror, luckily, the Giant Spider finally descended down with its webs, getting up close to the Rocker Loud girl, Luna started to whimper, expecting for what she said to happen.

" _Please calm down child, I may be a spider, but I'm not no murderer…And that thing you just said? That sounds absolutely disgusting! I would never do that! Even if I did wanted to eat you for dinner!"_ The Black Widow exclaimed before slowly going to the furnace, there was a cup and a black bucket containing some mush, with only two of her sticky legs, the Black Widow Creature made a cup of brown liquid.

"What is that!? Is that poison or something!?" Luna questioned as the Black Widow gave the girl the cup.

" _No…Its coffee, it's the only thing that I have to drink here besides water and you probably already have a ton of that in your system."_ Luna was still skeptical, she took a little sip of the supposed coffee, she felt the warm liquid in her mouth, tasting the bitterness of what the coffee naturally brings, but it had a light tinge of vanilla-like sweetness to it.

After that realization, Luna took big gulps of the coffee, sighing a satisfied sigh as she was nearly half-done with the Coffee.

"So you're not actually going to eat me?" Luna asked the Black Widow as it then climbed back to where it was hanging at, the Ceiling was heavily encased and messed with strings upon strings of incredibly thick spider-web.

" _If I wanted to eat you, I would've snacked on your body rather than put the effort of pulling you into my home with the intention of reviving you…So no; I don't even like humans as a food, except for that Tahm Kench fellow…"_ The Black Spider answered as she began to toil with some webs; Luna's eyes were widened from the Black Widow mentioning the King of the River.

"Wait, you know that fish freak!?" Luna exclaimed, wanting more answers from the Giant Arachnid, the Black Widow nodded before speaking.

" _Yes, in fact, a lot of monsters in the swamp know him, he's a real mysterious one he is? He didn't help you when you drowning in the sink hole…I hope he doesn't hurt the rest of your family…"_ The Black Widow, Luna gasped loudly in a response, quickly donning on her what may happen to the rest of her siblings and parents

"I need to warn my family! Especially since Lincoln befriended that monstrous thing!" Luna said as she once again attempted to get out of the bed only to groan in pain, not really having the strength to move out of the bed.

" _Wait, did he so happen…Made a deal with him?"_ The Spider asked inquisitively, Luna was hesitant to answer, but she might as well tell the truth to this helpful spider.

"I think so, it was Tahm Kench who made our fishing trip yesterday an amazing time, I guess Lincoln

" _Oh no this is not good! When a human makes a deal with Tahm Kench, all it leads to is his dinner! We need to get back to your family and try to convince your brother to call the deal off! Hop on my abdomen Child, direct me to where your brother is!"_ The Spider said in a frantic tone, showing Luna her giant abdomen so that the Rocker Loud girl could easily get on to ride on the Black Widow.

" _My name is Mugrienta, nice to meet you by the way, I know it's quite weird seeing a massive spider like me for the first time in your life, a lot of monsters in the swamp is friendly to a fault and I'm trying to help bolster that claim, you understand?"_ The Spider now named Mugrienta said as she offered one of her legs for the Rocker Loud girl to shake.

"Yeah…I understand, thank you by the way, I knew that bucket of slime and fish guts was nothing but evil!" Luna said to herself in a disappointed manner.

"Should've never let Lincoln talk to that disgusting thing…"

" _Eh, we all make mistakes, mistakes that we can rewrite, except for maybe that deal with Tahm Kench, THAT'S a mistake you can't really rewrite; more like use white-out and write over it."_ Mugrienta said as she began to trail off, almost as if her train of thought was as rapid as the many footsteps she was making to transverse ground.


End file.
